Mochi Jimin (Jimin in Their Eyes) END
by fckbyeolous
Summary: Bagaimana Park Jimin dimata Jungkook? Taehyung? Hoseok? Namjoon? Jin? dan pacarnya Yoongi? "Aku ingin menjadi seme Jimin dimasa depan" -Jungkook. "Aku ingin menikahi pemuda ini." -Hoseok. / IT'S JIMIN!UKE. / YoonMin / SuJi / Suga x Jimin / Slight! Jimin x Members.
1. Chapter 1 : Jimin in Jungkook's Eyes

**MOCHI JIMIN**

 **PARK JIMIN AND BTS MEMBERS**

 **HUMOR. ROMANCE.**

 **PART 1 : JIMIN IN JUNGKOOK'S EYES**

 **FCKBYEOLOUS**

 **©2017**

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang diirikan oleh Jungkook pada Jimin. Bukan dalam hal negatif, hanya saja Jimin itu disukai semua orang. Dia manis, pipinya bulat, senyumnya memikat, hatinya lembut, ia juga seorang pemuda yang ceria. Jika saja Jungkook memperkenalkan pacarnya pada Jimin, ia yakin Kim Taehyung yang cinta mati padanya akan berpaling dalam satu detik.

Itu bohong, karena Jungkook masih percaya, Taehyung tidak akan melirik orang lain selain dirinya. Hanya saja pesona Park Jimin itu sialan sekali bung. Jungkook saja ingin berubah haluan menjadi seme jika ukenya sahabat baiknya itu.

"Jungkook, apa Jungkook lihat Yoongi hyung?" baru saja Jungkook memikirkannya, Jimin sudah sampai didepan matanya.

Jungkook merangkul Jimin dan mengusap-usap rambut pink Jimin dengan sayang. Jimin manis sekali hari ini, ia menggunakan sweater berwarna baby blue yang membuatnya terlihat lucu. Pipinya yang seperti bakpau menggoda Jungkook untuk menggigit pipi chubby itu.

Seketika jiwa seme Jungkook keluar man.

"Yoongi hyung? Sudah lihat dikelasnya?" tanya Jungkook. Ia menciumi rambut Jimin yang beraroma strawberry. Jungkook gemas, jadi ia menggigit-gigit telinga Jimin.

"Jungkook, jangan digigit ih!" Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook terkekeh gemas.

Buntelan bakpau itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimi pesan pendek pada Yoongi. Jungkook heran kenapa Jimin memilih Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya. Mereka sangat berbanding terbalik. Jika Jimin pemuda yang ceria, sebaliknya Yoongi adalah pribadi yang dingin.

Dan menurut Jungkook, mereka tidak serasi sama sekali.

"Jiminie, kenapa kau menyukai Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook bertanya sambil kembali mengusap-usap rambut pink milik Jimin.

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya. Ia menerawang dan tersenyum sendiri sebelum menoleh kearah Jungkook dengan mata segaris. Matanya tidak terlihat lagi ketika ia tersenyum, pipinya yang gembil membuat Jungkook semakin gemas oleh sahabat baiknya itu.

"Yoongi hyung itu sayang sekali sama Jimin." jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang terlampau bahagia.

Jungkook ingin menculiknya, sungguh.

"Yoongi hyung juga tidak pernah mengeluh ketika Jimin menyusahkannya." sekarang Jimin menutupi pipinya yang memanas.

Jungkook benar-benar ingin menjadi seme sekarang. Serius!

"Pokoknya Yoongi hyung itu boyfriend material! Jimin sayang sekali pada Yoongi Hyung!" mata Jimin berbinar ketika menceritakan rasa sukanya pada Yoongi.

Sekarang Jungkook iri sekali pada Yoongi.

"Beruntung sekali Yoongi hyung mendapatkanmu Jim." Jungkook memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Jimin hanya mengerjap lucu, lalu tersentak ketika mendengar suara Yoongi diluar kelasnya. "Itu Yoongi hyung!" Serunya riang, ia tersenyum lebar pada Jungkook dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kecil kearah Yoongi.

Jungkook melihat Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali sampai hampir tidak terlihat jika tidak diperhatikan. Lalu tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya, Yoongi mencium dahi Jimin dan membawa buntelan bakpau itu pergi dari kelasnya.

Jungkook menghela nafas, ia bertekad untuk menjadi seme Park Jimin di masa depan! Masa bodoh dengan adanya Min Yoongi atau pacarnya sekalipun, Kim Taehyung. Dia akan tetap menjadi seme Jimin dimasa depan.

"Kookie, disini kau rupanya."

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, padahal baru saja ia memikirkan pacarnya itu dan sekarang Taehyung sudah berada didepannya. Apa mungkin semua orang yang ia temui hari ini akan panjang umur?

"Hyung!" Jungkook tersenyum kecil, ia berdiri dan bergelayut manja pada Taehyung.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Aku melihatmu melamun tadi." tanya Taehyung sambil mengusap-usap tangan Jungkook yang bergelayutan dilengannya.

Jungkook berfikir sebentar, lalu menatap Taehyung dengan senyum kelincinya. "Aku hanya berfikir untuk menjadi seme Jimin dimasa depan!"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusak rambut Jungkook hingga rambut mangkoknya sedikit berantakan. "Benarkah? Memangnya kau rela melepaskanku Jungkookie?"

Jungkook berfikir sebentar, lalu akhirnya menggeleng.

Sepertinya Jungkook bohong lagi. Karena selama ada Kim Taehyung, Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa jadi seme.

Jadi impian Jungkook untuk menjadi seme Jimin?

Blacklist.

.

PART 1 : END

.

[1] Aku mau bikin ini jadi 6 part sesuai sama member bts

[2] Sebenarnya part 2 sudah rampung. tetapi seharusnya member berikutnya Taehyung, yang aku bikin malah Hoseok.

[3] Jadi apa bagusnya aku menyelesaikan part Taehyung atau memposting part Hoseok?

[4] Kangen sama kalian. Aku mau bikin sequel dari Shit Anniversary tapi ga janji ada NC nya. palingan ngarah kesana dikit(?)


	2. Chapter 2 : Jimin in Hoseok's Eyes

**MOCHI JIMIN**

 **PARK JIMIN AND BTS MEMBERS**

 **HUMOR. ROMANCE.**

 **PART 2 : JIMIN IN HOSEOK'S EYES**

 **FCKBYEOLOUS**

 **©2017**

.

.

.

Hoseok sedang mendrible bola basket yang ada ditangannya lalu melakukan lay up hingga membuat bolanya masuk kedalam ring. Hoseok tersenyum puas lalu mengambil kembali bola basketnya yang menggelinding keluar lapangan.

Hoseok tahu persis jika sekarang ia sedang sendirian dilapangan indoor kampusnya. Tetapi ketika ia membungkuk mengambil bola basketnya, sepasang sneaker putih berada tepat didepan matanya.

Hoseok mengambil basketnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, melihat siapa yang sedang ia temui dilapangan indoor ini. Ia langsung tersenyum melihat Jimin yang tengah berdiri canggung didepannya.

"Ung, hai Hobi Hyung." sapa Jimin ramah. Ia tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat Hoseok terpesona oleh kekasih Min Yoongi itu.

"Hai Jiminie. Sedang apa kau disini?" ia memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang memegang botol air putih dan handuk kecil.

"Ung, Jimin mencari Yoongi hyung. Tapi sepertinya Yoongi hyung tidak latihan hari ini." ucap Jimin murung.

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya. "Yoongi memang tidak latihan hari ini Jim. Apa dia tidak memberi tahu mu?"

'Kurang ajar sekali Min Yoongi itu. Jika aku jadi dia aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Jimin.' pikir Hoseok. Geram sekali melihat Jimin murung karena Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng-geleng lucu. Pipinya semakin terlihat lucu ketika ia menggembungkan pipinya. Apa lagi bibirnya yang dimanyunkan itu, astaga Hoseok bisa saja lepas kendali dan menyerang Jimin.

"Jimin ingin memberi kejutan pada Yoongi hyung. Jadi Yoongi hyung tidak tahu Jimin akan kesini." jelas Jimin. Ia tersenyum simpul menatap botol air ditangannya, lalu menyodorkan botol itu pada Hoseok. "Ini buat Hobi hyung, Hobi hyung pasti haus."

Hoseok hanya diam tanpa berniat mengambil minuman itu. Pikirnya sih, itu kan bukan untuk dia.

"Setidaknya Jimin bisa membantu Hyung. Dari tadi Jimin memperhatikan hyung main basket, Jimin fikir hyung pasti haus."

Hoseok sampai tidak tega menolak air dari Jimin. Pemuda manis itu baik sekali. Hoseok akhirnya mengambil botol air itu. "Terima kasih Jiminie, kau baik sekali." ucapnya lalu mengusak pelan rambut Jimin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum lebar, pipinya yang gembil menggoda Hoseok untuk mencubitnya. "Aigo kau lucu sekali sih Jiminie." ucap Hoseok. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jimin dan meminum air dari Jimin hingga setegahnya. Ia benar-benar haus.

Jimin tiba-tiba saja menggeleng lucu. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink ikut bergoyang karena ia menggeleng. Hoseok gemas setengah mati. Dalam hati ia bergumam, 'Aku ingin menikahi pemuda ini.'

"Jimin tidak lucu hyung. Jimin juga laki-laki!" pipinya yang seperti buntelan bapau semakin menggembung. Hoseok ingin menggigitnya, sungguh.

Dan memang dasarnya Hoseok adalah orang yang jahil. Jadi ia semakin gencar menggoda Jimin. "Kau itu lucu sekali Jiminie. Jika aku jadi Yoongi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dari ranjangku."

Jimin semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya. Dahinya berkerut, ia marah. "Tidak hyung! Jimin tidak lucu. Jangan bilang begitu lagi, atau Jimin akan marah!"

Lihatlah cara dia berbicara saja sudah lucu. Tidak ada orang sepolos Jimin yang akan mengatakan ia akan marah. Astaga, Hoseok benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pesona Park Jimin.

Hoseok terkekeh geli. Ia mendekat pada Jimin dan mengusap-usap rambut Jimin dengan sayang. "Andai saja aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu dari Yoongi, Jimin. Aku rasa yang akan menjadi pacarmu adalah aku."

Jimin menyipitkan matanya. "Jika Yoongi hyung mendengarnya, Hobi hyung akan dipukuli." ucapnya.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan kakek-kakek pemarah itu?" Hoseok menyeringai.

Tak lama setelah itu Hoseok merasakan seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang. Melihat tangan putihnya membuat Hoseok memucat.

Ini dia si Min Yoongi.

"Aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut. Dan Jimin sedang dirayu." ucapnya. Terlalu santai untuk seseorang yang baru saja mendengar pacarnya dirayu orang lain.

"Tolong katakan jika tadi aku salah dengar, Jung Hoseok."

Jimin terkekeh, sedangkan Hoseok menciut. Yoongi itu orangnya benar-benar tegas. Hoseok pernah disuruh berkeliling lapangan 30 menit karena ia tidak latihan 2 kali. For your information, Yoongi asisten coach dikampusnya sekaligus menjabat sebagai kapten.

"Hyung-nim kau salah dengar." ucap Hoseok sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Jimin. Sebenarnya menyuruh Jimin untuk tidak membuka rahasianya.

Tetapi sayangnya Jimin menunjuk Hoseok. "Apa Hobi hyung baru saja mengedip padaku?" tanyanya polos.

Yoongi mendengus, ia mengencangkan rangkulan tangannya dileher Hoseok hingga membuat Hoseok menunduk kearah Yoongi. "Kau mengedip pada Jimin? Kau bosan hidup kuda?!"

Hoseok batuk-batuk, sedangkan Jimin tertawa puas. Hoseok baru saja akan merutuk, tetapi urung ketika melihat Jimin tertawa dengan sangat bahagia. Ia seperti seorang dewi romawi, pikir Hoseok. Padahal ia belum pernah melihat dewi romawi.

"Cantiknya." gumam Hoseok disela batuk-batuknya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" dan Yoongi menambah satu kepalan tangannya untuk menekan puncak kepala Hoseok dan memutar-mutarnya disana. Membuat Hoseok semakin kesakitan.

"Ampun hyung! Aku tidak akan merayu Jimin lagi! Lepaskan aku!"

Jimin hanya tertawa melihatnya. Lucu sekali melihat Yoongi yang cemburu karena temannya merayu Jimin. Dan juga melihat Hoseok kesakitan itu membuat perutnya tergelitik.

Bosan menghukum Hoseok, Yoongi melepaskan rangkulannya dan kepalan tangannya dari kepala Hoseok. Ia menatap Jimin yang masih tertawa hingga memegangi perutnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Jimin?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jimin menghentikan tawanya. Ia tersenyum simpul pada kekasihnya itu. "Aku kira Yoongi hyung latihan sekarang, jadi aku kesini."

Yoongi hanya mendengus. Hoseok heran saja melihat Yoongi, bagaimana bisa ia mendengus pada kekasihnya? Kekasihnya yang lucu, imut, dan membuat orang ingin menculiknya itu, bagaimana bisa Yoongi bersifat buruk pada Jimin?

"Ayo pulang." ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Hoseok memperhatikan raut wajah Jimin dengan seksama. Benar saja, Jimin murung sekali dan Hoseok juga melihat air mata Jimin berlinang.

"Oi hyung, Jimin menangis. Apa aku harus memeluknya?" tanya Hoseok dingin. Ia marah sekali bung.

Hoseok mendengar langkah kaki Yoongi berhenti lalu kembali mendekati mereka. Ia tidak mempedulikan Hoseok, tangan pucat Yoongi mengacak rambut Jimin lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Hey aku hanya mengajakmu pulang, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Yoongi hyung jahat."

"Aku kenapa?"

"Yoongi hyung jahat." ulang Jimin, ia memukuli dada Yoongi. "Yoongi hyung marah kan sama Jimin? Kenapa dingin begitu? Jimin salah apa?" lalu ia menangis sesegukan.

Hoseok hanya diam ditempatnya. Melihat Jimin menangis saja dia gemasnya minta ampun. Yoongi itu beruntung sekali mendapatkan Jimin, pikirnya.

"Iyaiya hyung jahat. Jangan menangis lagi Jiminie. Maafkan hyung oke?"

Jimin hanya diam, ia menghapus air matanya. Lalu matanya melebar ketika merasakan kecupan Yoongi didahinya. Ia merengek, "Hyung, ada Hobi hyung disini"

"Memangnya kenapa? Biar dia tahu rasanya cemburu." lalu Yoongi terdiam karena ucapannya.

Hoseok mendengus, ia memutuskan untuk kembali mendribble basketnya. Ia akan membiarkan pasangan itu berlovey-dovey sesuka hati mereka.

Hoseok melakukan shooting dari tengah lapangan. Sebelum ia melihat bola basketnya masuk ring, Hoseok mendengar Jimin mengejar Yoongi sambil bertanya nyinyir. "Jadi hyung cemburu ung? hyung tidak pernah cemburu. Apa benar hyung cemburu?"

Hoseok menggeleng-geleng. Merebut Jimin dari Yoongi? Sepertinya mustahil.

 **Part 2 : End.**

 **[1] ada yang minta Taehyung didahulukan, tapi aku berfikir jika sebaiknya ada jeda kisah KookMin dan Vmin biar feelnya dapet /halah alasan.**

 **[2] ada juga yang bilang Jungkook bagusan jadi seme. IH AKU SETUJU! Secara Kook itu udah daddy material banget! Fyi, aku penganut Yoonmin, Minyoon, Vkook, KookV!**

 **[3] spoiler: next chapter Taehyung.**

 **[4] thank buat reader yang udah review di chap pertama. Boleh dong chap ini di review juga~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Jimin in Taehyung's Eyes

**MOCHI JIMIN**

 **PARK JIMIN AND BTS MEMBERS**

 **HUMOR. ROMANCE.**

 **PART 3 : JIMIN IN TAEHYUNG'S EYES**

 **FCKBYEOLOUS**

 **©2017**

 **.**

Mereka baru berkenalan dua minggu yang lalu distudio pribadi milik Yoongi. Saat itu Taehyung sedang meminjam studio Yoongi untuk membuat lagu. Kesan pertama yang Taehyung lihat dari Jimin adalah 'manis'.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Taehyung selalu memperhatikan pemuda manis berambut gulali itu. Entah kenapa setiap gerak gerik Jimin membuat Taehyung candu melihatnya. Lalu ia akan tertawa jika Jimin melakukan hal yang polos.

Taehyung tahu seharusnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Jimin dan bahkan mengabaikan kekasihmya sendiri. Tetapi pesona Jimin itu man, sialan sekali. Tuh, Taehyung sampai mengumpat.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat?" Jungkook bertanya disebelahnya. Mereka sedang berada dikantin kampus dengan masing-masing makanan didepan mereka. Hanya piring Jungkook yang kosong, piring Taehyung masih ada isinya.

Taehyung menoleh enggan pada kekasihnya, lalu kembali melihat Jimin yang sedang bingung memilih makanan. "Aku sedang melihat Jimin." jawabnya.

Dahi Jungkook mengerut. "Hyung kenal Jimin?"

Taehyung tersenyum simpul. "Ya, Yoongi hyung mengenalkannya padaku ketika aku ke studionya dua minggu yang lalu." jawabnya. "Ternyata kau benar. Jimin itu lucu."

Jungkook hanya diam sambil memakan makanan Taehyung yang masih ada. Ia ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang tersenyum setelah mendapatkan eskrim. Ia seperti anak kecil, lucu, menggemaskan. Jungkook tidak sadar menggigit sumpitnya terlalu keras karena gemas.

"Jiminie!" Taehyung memanggil Jimin untuk duduk satu meja dengan mereka. Jimin tadi terlihat sendirian, jadi Taehyung memanggilnya agar ia tidak seperti anak hilang.

Jimin tersenyum hingga matanya hilang. Ia bergabung dengan meja Taehyung dan Jungkook sambil membawa eskrimnya. "Hai Taetae, Kookie!" sapanya ceria.

Jungkook dan Taehyung melempar senyum pada pemuda manis itu. "Kau sendirian saja Jiminie?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin mengangguk sambil memasukkan eskrim ke mulutnya. "Ung!" jawabnya.

"Dimana Yoongi hyung?" kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya.

Jimin berkedip beberapa kali lalu tiba-tiba meletakkan sendok eskrimnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Sttt, jangan bilang Yoongi hyung jika Jimin membeli eskrim. Dia akan marah." ucapnya berbisik.

Jungkook gemas. Taehyung diabetes.

Taehyung mencubit pipi kanan Jimin, sedangkan Jungkook mencubit pipi kiri Jimin. Mereka kompak sekali.

"Akk kalian ini kenapa? 3" Jimin menjauhkan tangan mereka lalu menggembung lucu. "Pipi Jimin sakit!"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Ia menopang wajahnya dan memperhatikan Jimin lamat-lamat. Buntelan bapau itu kembali memakan eskrimnya dengan menggemaskan.

"Kookie, kurasa aku juga ingin menjadi seme Jimin dimasa depan." ucap Taehyung ngaco.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian. "Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu?" sambil mengedip-ngedip polos.

Jungkook mencubit perut Taehyung hingga yang lebih tua meringis. "Mimpi saja hyung! Langkahi dulu mayat Yoongi hyung jika ingin menjadi seme Jimin dimasa depan." ucap Jungkook kesal.

"Kalau kau merestui, ke sembilan nyawa Yoongi hyung akan ku langkahi satu persatu demi Jimin, Kook." jawab Taehyung asal.

Jungkook mendengus. "Coba saja berbicara didepan Yoongi hyung."

Jimin yang bingung mendengar perdebatan Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya memakan eskrimnya sambil melihat interaksi mereka yang lucu dimatanya. Beberapa kali sendok yang berlumuran eskrim menyentuh sudut pipinya dan membuatnya belepotan eskrim. Sebelum tiba-tiba..

"Hatchi!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook serempak menatap Jimin khawatir. Mereka baru menyadari hidung dan telinga Jimin yang memerah.

"Jiminie, kau flu?" Taehyung meraih pipi Jimin dan mengusap-usapnya beberapa kali. Ia juga meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jimin. "Astaga kau demam." gumamnya.

Jungkook yang pertama kali berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin. Ia merangkul Jimin dan mengusap-usap rambut Jimin dengan sayang. "Kau seharusnya mendengarkan kata Yoongi hyung, Jim." ucapnya sok seme.

Taehyung mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Yoongi. Bagaimanapun juga Yoongi harus tahu keadaan Jimin. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hyung." sapa Taehyung. Ia melihat Jimin melebarkan matanya lucu. Pipinya digembungkan dan matanya berkaca-kaca seperti _puppy_ kecil menggemaskan.

Tetapi untuk kali ini Taehyung menguatkan iman untuk menolak aegyo yang dilakukan Jimin. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain sebelum berbicara pada Yoongi.

"Hyung, mochiku sakit. Ia sedang dikantin sekarang."

 _"Mochimu?"  
_  
"Jiminie hyung. Dia demam dan flu tetapi malah memakan eskrim."

Lalu Taehyung mengumpat ketika Yoongi mematikan sambungan telepon. Ia berdesis tak suka. "Apa yang dipikirkan sipucat sialan ini?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin menangis dan memeluk Jungkook erat-erat. "Jiminie takut. Taehyung jahat! Taehyung jahat!"

Jungkook yang dipeluk hanya mengusap-usap punggung Jimin. Sesekali mencium-cium puncak kepala Jimin dan menyeringai aneh. Taehyung hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Yoongi hyung akan memarahi Jimin." rengek Jimin. Ia menarik-narik ujung baju Jungkook seperti anak kecil yang takut dimarahi orangtuanya.

"Yoongi hyung tidak akan marah, Jimin." Ucap Jungkook menenangkan.

Nyatanya mereka dikagetkan dengan Yoongi yang datang dengan aura yang kelam. Seluruh isi kantin bahkan melihat kearahnya walaupun ia tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Jimin semakin meringkuk melihat kekasihnya yang tampak marah. Ia menangis seperti minta dilindungi oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung. Taehyung sebenarnya ingin melindungi Jimin dari kemarahan Yoongi. Tetapi itu bukan kuasanya.

"Berdiri Jimin." suara dingin dan tegas Yoongi membuat seisi kantin hening.

Taehyung memperhatikan bagaimana Yoongi memperlakukan Jimin. Sejujurnya ia sangat tidak suka dengan sifat Yoongi yang kasar. Ia bisa aja menahan Yoongi agar tidak membawa Jimin dengan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Tetapi Taehyung tahu itu bukan haknya. Bagaimanapun juga Jimin tetap kekasih Yoongi.

Jimin semakin menangis, ia bahkan tidak mau melihat kearah Yoongi. "Tidak mau! Yoongi hyung sedang marah! Jimin takut!"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya ketika ia merasa gemas setengah mati dengan pemuda manis itu. Bahkan Jimin semakin menggemaskan dimatanya ketika sedang menangis. Taehyung heran saja kenapa Yoongi bisa mengabaikan Jimin yang lucu itu.

Yang Taehyung pikirkan, apakah Yoongi pernah sekali saja bersikap lembut pada Jimin? Karena pertama kali ia melihat Jimin di studio Yoongi, anak manis itu sedang meringkuk dibawah meja Yoongi dengan mata yang ditutup dengan blindfold.

'Jangan-jangan Yoongi hyung penganut daddy kink.' pikir Taehyung membayangkannya.

Ia tersentak ketika Yoongi meraih lengan Jimin. Taehyung mengira Yoongi akan menyeret Jimin paksa agar ikut dengannya. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melindungi Jimin, berjaga-jaga jika buntelan bapau itu disakiti oleh Yoongi.

Tetapi bahkan Taehyung hanya bisa menganga melihat Yoongi yang menarik Jimin penuh kasih sayang. Memang memaksa, tetapi Yoongi tidak menyakiti Jimin seperti yang Taehyung pikirkan. Mochi lucu itu bahkan sudah berada dalam dekapan Yoongi yang nyaman.

Yoongi membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga merah Jimin dan membuat pemuda lucu itu mengangguk patuh. Lalu mereka pergi dengan tangan kokoh Yoongi yang menuntun Jimin dengan hati-hati.

"Hyung, mulutmu terbuka." Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan berada disebelah Taehyung terkekeh.

Penyandang marga Kim itu hanya mendengus dan menutup mulutnya. Tangannya merangkul leher Jungkook, tetapi tatapannya masih tertuju pada Yoongi dan Jimin. Ia takjub saja melihat interaksi mereka.

"Aku kira Yoongi hyung akan membunuh Jimin disini." ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook memeluk pinggang Taehyung dari samping. "Satu-satunya orang yang akan dibunuh Yoongi Hyung itu kau sendiri hyung." ucapnya lalu mendongak menatap Taehyung. "Dan hyung.."

Taehyung mengalihkan matanya pada Jungkook. "Hmm?"

"Berhentilah bermimpi menjadi seme Jimin jika Yoongi hyung masih bernafas." lalu berfikir sejenak. "Dan juga aku, kau ingat aku pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo 'kan hyung?"

Saat itu Taehyung pertama kali melihat senyuman Jungkook yang sangat menyeramkan—menurutnya.  
.

.

.

.  
Part 3: End.

 **[1] mampus writer block itu bikin cerita ngaco  
[2] makin kesini aku makin memikirkan rated m /nangis/  
[3] yoonmin dan rated m itu perpaduan yang pas /nangis lagi/  
[4] tapi ini ratenya masih aman. aku ga bakal merubah ratenya maaf /nangis sampai banjir/  
[5] next chapter ga ada spoiler  
[6] yang pasti Yoongi terakhir. aku ga sabar akkk yoonminku.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jimin in Namjoon's Eyes

**MOCHI JIMIN**

 **PARK JIMIN AND BTS MEMBERS**

 **HUMOR. ROMANCE.**

 **PART 4 : JIMIN IN NAMJOON'S EYES**

 **FCKBYEOLOUS**

 **2017**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Namjoon baru saja akan pulang ke apartementnya ketika Yoongi meneleponnya dengan singkat dan padat. Tipikal Yoongi sekali suka memerintah dan tidak suka di bantah. Ia hanya mengatakan 'ke apartemenku sekarang' tanpa tetek bengek yang lain.

Namjoon hanya menghela nafas. Jika Yoongi meneleponnya berarti itu sangat-sangat penting. Entah menyangkut tugas mereka atau proyek mereka, Namjoon tidak tahu dan ia memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke apartemen Yoongi.

Yang paling Namjoon sesali, kakinya terkilir karena kemarin ia jatuh di lantai kamar mandi. Sialnya lagi apartemen Min Yoongi itu berada di lantai 17. Ia hanya bisa menyumpahi Yoongi dalam hati.

Ketika tiba didepan apartemen Yoongi ia memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran. Seorang pemuda manis muncul dari balik pintu. Ia memakai kaos putih kebesaran yang lengannya menutupi hingga ke jemari mungilnya. Ia tersenyum sangat ramah pada Namjoon.

"Namjoon Hyung, masuk lah. Yoongi hyung ada didalam." Ucapnya sambil memberi jalan masuk untuk Namjoon.

Sesaat Namjoon terpukau melihat penampilan pemuda manis itu, hingga ia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Namjoon Hyung baik-baik saja?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia memperhatikan Namjoon yang tampaknya baru saja sadar.

"Ah iya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Jim." Namjoon mengulas senyum lembut dan masuk ke apartemen Yoongi.

Ia melihat Yoongi yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Raut wajahnya yang datar tidak bisa dibaca Namjoon. Tetapi satu hal yang Namjoon tahu. Yoongi sedang kesal.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Namjoon berjalan sedikit pincang kearah sofa didekat Yoongi duduk. Ia mengintip monitor laptop Yoongi sebelum menatap pria pucat itu.

"Kau menjual lagu yang kita buat?" Suaranya pelan, tapi Namjoon bisa melihat urat-urat ditangan Yoongi mengencang.

Alis Namjoon bertaut bingung. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan menjual?"

Yoongi menyerahkan kertas yang Namjoon ingat adalah lagu yang ia buat dengan Yoongi. Lalu menyusul sebuah kertas yang sampulnya asing dimata Namjoon. "Tugas kita di tolak karena sama persis dengan punya Kim Jiwon."

Namjoon terdiam mencerna semuanya. "Kenapa.. bisa?"

Sangat cepat, tangan Yoongi meraih kerah baju Namjoon dan menariknya hingga Namjoon menunduk kearah Yoongi. "Satu-satunya bajingan yang menyimpan salinan filenya adalah kau. Katakan, apakah aku salah menuduhmu?"

Belum sempat Namjoon memberi pembelaan, sebuah tangan melingkupi jemari Yoongi yang menarik kerah baju Namjoon. Park Jimin dengan mudah melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari Namjoon.

"Hyung tenangkan dirimu. Dengarkan dulu penjelasan Namjoon Hyung." Jimin duduk disebelah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang terkepal.

Sesaat Namjoon bersyukur Jimin berada disekitar mereka. Walaupun Namjoon tahu sebenarnya Jimin lebih takut pada Yoongi yang sedang marah. Ia bisa melihat tangan Jimin yang bergetar. Ia juga tidak berani menatap Yoongi dan memilih bersembunyi dibahu Yoongi.

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat tingkah Jimin. Ia seperti melihat bocah kecil yang sedang bergelayutan pada Yoongi. Membuat Namjoon bahkan lupa dengan Yoongi yang sedang marah padanya.

"Jelaskan." Tuntut Yoongi.

Mata Namjoon bergulir menatap Yoongi. Ia tahu benar Yoongi menuduhnya karena ia memang pernah menjual lagu mereka ke agensi besar ternama di Seoul. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku memang menyimpan salinan filenya. Tetapi aku tidak berniat menjualnya hyung." Namjoon menarik nafas, ia sebenarnya kesal dituduh tanpa bukti seperti ini. Tetapi ia tidak ingin ikut tersulut emosi dan berakhir bertengkar dengan Yoongi.

"Kau yang berteman dekat dengan Jiwon."

Namjoon membenarkan. "Ya, dan aku dekat dengan semua orang dikelas kita."

"H-hyung." Jimin menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yoongi dan memainkan jemari Yoongi yang ia genggam. "Dimana Namjoon Hyung menyimpan filenya?"

Namjoon tidak bisa fokus pada pertanyaan Jimin. Ia terfokus pada wajah Jimin yang sepertinya ketakutan karena Yoongi bahkan tidak melunakkan ekspresinya. Ia tampak lucu. Seperti seseorang yang tersesat. Tapi lucu. Namjoon tidak bosan memandangi Jimin.

"Namjoon Hyung?" Sekarang Jimin menatapnya.

Namjoon gelagapan dan ia memasang tampang bingungnya. "Ya?"

"Dimana Hyung menyimpan filenya?" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tugas Jimin juga pernah dicuri dan itu karna kelalaian Jimin sendiri."

"Aku menyimpannya dengan sangat baik diflashdisk milikku. Tidak mungkin ada yang..."

Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam menatap Namjoon. "Ada apa?"

Namjoon memucat. "Aku menghilangkannya." Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Sialan Kim Jiwon. Aku akan menghajarnya."

"Tidak perlu, tugasnya juga ditolak." Yoongi mendengus. "Lagipula aku sudah mematahkan satu dari dua gigi kelincinya."

"Hyung~" Jimin menggoyangkan lengan Yoongi. "Hyung bertengkar dengan Jiwon?"

"Tidak."

"Hyung bohong!" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sudah tidak ketakutan lagi seperti tadi. "Jangan berkelahi terus hyung."

Namjoon bisa melihat linangan air disudut mata Jimin. Namjoon tersenyum gemas melihatnya, Jimin dalam kondisi apapun selalu menggemaskan. Andai saja Jimin kekasihnya, ia akan menjaga Jimin dengan sepenuh jiwa raganya.

Yoongi menghapus airmata Jimin dan mengecup dahinya. "Aku bertarung dengannya di ring. Jadi aku tidak bertengkar dengannya." Lalu ia mengecup bibir Jimin.

Namjoon tak tahan melihatnya, jadi ia berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pulang. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kelalaianku hyung. Aku akan mengganti tugas kita."

Namjoon berjalan keluar dari apartemen Yoongi. Tak lupa ia mendengus karena ia diabaikan oleh Yoongi yang sibuk menciumi wajah Jimin.

Ah, Namjoon ingin juga menciumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1] maaf aku menistakan Jiwon k.a Bobby, tapi itu karna aku suka dia banget-banget.**

 **[2] spoiler; chap depan Jin ofc.**

 **[3] chap ini kebanyakan konflik, gila aku kecewa sendiri bacanya.**

 **[4] sebenernya udah 4 ff yang aku bikin buat Namjoon, tetapi cuma ini yang selesai.**

 **[5] bonus omake dibawah.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon menghela nafasnya setelah tiba diapartemen. Kakinya ia naikkan ke meja sedangkan kepalanya menengadah keatas.

Denyutan dikakinya semakin menyakitkan, ia menyesal membuat kakinya pincang. Namjoon menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum merasakan sepasang tangan melepas sepatunya. Namjoon yang kaget langsung duduk dengan tegap.

"Jangan membuat kakimu lebih sakit dari ini." Suaranya mengalun merdu ditelinga Namjoon.

Pijatan kecil terasa menyenangkan dikaki Namjoon hingga membuat pria itu melebarkan senyumannya. "Aku senang kau disini sayang."

"Tentu saja. Aku kekasihmu." Kim Seokjin tersenyum lembut sebelum menarik kaki Namjoon hingga pria itu memekik kesakitan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 4; End.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jimin in Jin's Eyes

MOCHI JIMIN

PARK JIMIN AND BTS MEMBERS

HUMOR. ROMANCE.

PART 5 : JIMIN IN JIN'S EYES

FCKBYEOLOUS

2017

.

.

.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Namjoon selalu bercerita tentang kekasih Yoongi pada Jin. Namjoon bilang namanya Jimin. Ia sering menyamakan Jimin dengan mochi buatan Jin. Namjoon juga belakangan ini sering meminta Jin untuk membuat mochi karena mengingatkannya pada Jimin.

Jin menghela nafas sambil menatap Namjoon yang bercerita; Jimin ini, Jimin itu, Jimin suka begini, Jimin suka begitu. Dan akhirnya Jin jengah sendiri mendengar kekasihnya memuja pemuda lain selain dirinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Seokjin meletakkan sumpitnya diatas meja dan menatap Namjoon.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai Jimin." Dan Jawaban Namjoon cukup membuat Jin dimakan api cemburu.

Satu mochi bulat disuapkan Namjoon pada mulutnya. Jin mengunyahnya dengan susah payah. Lalu setelah menelannya, ia menatap curiga pada Namjoon. "Kau tidak selingkuh dibelakangku kan?"

Namjoon berhenti mengunyah mendengar ucapan Jin. "Apa?"

"Kau sepertinya tahu segala hal tentang Jimin. Kau yakin dia pacar Yoongi? Atau bahkan selingkuhanmu?"

Namjoon meminum airnya dan meletakkan sumpitnya di meja. "Tuduhanmu tak berdasar Jin Seok."

Jin melipat tangannya didada. "Kalau begitu bawa dia kesini." Ucapnya. "Bawa Yoongi juga karena aku tahu Yoongi tidak akan mau bekerja sama untuk drama kalian."

Namjoon terkekeh geli melihat kekasihnya yang tampak sangat marah. "Jadi, double date?"

Jin mengangkat bahunya. "Anggap saja begitu. Undang mereka makan malam disini, aku yang akan memasak."

Namjoon mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kuharap kau tidak memasukkan racun ke makanan uri mochi."

"Well, lihat saja nanti."

Beberapa hari kemudian Yoongi menyetujui ajakan Namjoon untuk makan malam bersama mereka. Ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan kenapa Namjoon tiba-tiba mengajak mereka double date.

Beberapa jam sebelum makan malam, Jimin dan Yoongi sudah tiba di apartemen mereka. Jin bahkan belum memasak. Jadi Jin memutuskan membiarkan mereka berbincang-bincang diruang tamu dan ia akan berkutat didapur.

"Jin hyung, ada yang bisa Jimin bantu?" Jimin berjalan mendekat hingga berdiri bersisian dengan Jin.

Jin memperhatikannya. Pipi bulat, mata bulan sabit, bibir penuh, senyum memikat. Persis yang diceritakan Namjoon. Tadi mereka sudah berkenalan singkat, Jin tidak menyangka Jimin mengikutinya ke dapur.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Jin.

Jimin mengangguk, lalu selang beberapa detik ia menggeleng. "Jimin bisa, tapi tidak terlalu bisa."

Jin mendengus. "Apa yang disukai Yoongi darinya?" Gumamnya. "Namjoon bahkan menyukainya."

"Maaf?" Jimin mendengarnya tentu saja, tetapi ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Jin.

Jin meletakkan pisaunya. "Kau benar-benar pacar Yoongi? Atau kau selingkuhan Namjoon?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Jimin pacar Yoongi hyung hehe."

Jin memutuskan untuk mulai memasak. "Namjoon sepertinya sangat menyukaimu." Ucap Jin.

"Ah benarkah? Jimin juga suka Namjoon hyung, dia baik sama Jimin." Jimin mencuci beberapa piring kotor yang ada diwastafel.

"Kenapa bicaramu begitu? Selalu menyebut nama?" Jin menatap Jimin tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Jimin ikut menatap Jin. "Entahlah, kebiasaan saja. Yoongi hyung bilang, ia suka cara Jimin berbicara." Ia merona sendiri ketika mengatakannya.

Jin menyunggingkan senyum tanpa ia sadari. "Apa Namjoon pernah menggodamu?" Jin bertanya sambil memotong bahan makanan.

Ia sesekali melirik Jimin yang sangat telaten membersihkan piring kotor. Ia bahkan tidak takut kukunya rusak karena tidak memakai sarung tangan. "Menggoda Jimin?" Tanyanya balik.

Jin hanya diam karena sepertinya Jimin sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat interaksinya dengan Namjoon.

"Pernah hyung!" Ucapnya.

Bertepatan dengan Jin yang tidak sengaja melukai jari telunjuknya hingga berdarah.

"Jari Jin hyung berdarah!" Jimin panik, ia dengan sigap mencari kotak pertolongan pertama yang berada tak jauh dari dapur. Ia melihat kotak itu ketika ia menghampiri Jin tadi.

Jimin kembali dengan airmata yang menggenang. Ia mengambil tangan Jin dan mencucinya dengan air bersih. Jin hanya diam saja, ia lebih tertarik dengan Jimin yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Jimin membersihkan luka Jin dan memberinya obat sebelum menutupi lukanya dengan plester. Ia terus menangis sambil menggumamkan 'Tidak apa-apa' dan 'Bagaimana ini'

Jin tersenyum, "Terima kasih Jiminie." Ia mengacak pelan rambut Jimin lalu memutuskan untuk duduk dibar dapurnya. "Kenapa kau jadi menangis?"

Jimin menghapus air matanya. "Hyung-ie sedang membuat makan malam untuk kita semua, tetapi Hyung-ie jadi terluka."

Jin tersenyum geli mendengar Jimin berbicara seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Lucu sekali. Jin bahkan sampai lupa kekesalannya pada Jimin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jimin." Ucap Jin, ia memperhatikan plester yang ada dijemarinya dan teringat jika Jimin belum menjelaskan maksud ia digoda oleh Namjoon. "Oh iya, Namjoon menggodamu?"

Jimin menggangguk. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merenggut seperti bocah yang menginginkan eskrim. Jin terpukau sebentar, ia merasa dirinya gemas luar biasa pada pemuda bermarga Park itu. Jadi ia memegang pipi Jimin dan mencubitnya. "Aigo, kau lucu sekali."

Jimin semakin merenggut. "Ini yang dilakukan Namjoon-ie hyung pada Jimin." Ia menatap Jin yang makin bersemangat memainkan pipinya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar lucu." Jin memekik senang lalu memeluk Jimin erat-erat. "Kau jadi adikku ya? Aigo lucu sekali Jimin-ie."

Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk, pasrah dipeluk-peluk oleh Jin. "Hyung-ie."

Jin melepas pelukannya, tetapi senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Kenapa Jimin?" Ia menggelitik dagu Jimin menggunakan jemari panjanganya.

Jimin juga sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Namjoon. Jadi ia berfikir Namjoon sering menggelitiki dagunya karena Jin juga memiliki hobi yang sama. "Hyung ayo memasak!" Ujar Jimin.

Jin dan Jimin menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk memasak makan malam. Jimin belajar banyak dari Jin yang sangat jago dalam hal memasak.

Setelah selesai, mereka menata makanan di meja makan. Setelah itu Namjoon dan Yoongi ikut bergabung melingkari meja makan.

"Jimin membantuku memasak, sepertinya akan lebih enak." Jin membuka suara hingga Namjoon yang berada disisi kanannya tersenyum lalu melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Jin.

Yoongi mengacak surai Jimin lembut, "Kau tidak menyusahkan Jin hyung kan?" Tanyanya dan berhasil membuat Jimin kembali merenggut.

"Aigo lucunya" Jin dan Namjoon bahkan serempak mengatakannya.

Yoongi mendengus pelan mendengar reaksi mereka. Tangannya meraih jemari Jimin dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat, membuat renggutan Jimin luntur.

"Kau habis menangis?" Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin hingga membuat pipi pemuda itu memerah.

Jin berdehem. "Tadi aku melukai jariku, lalu Jimin menangis sambil mengobati luka ku."

Namjoon dan Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya. Menyisakan Jimin dan Jin yang bingung kenapa kekasih mereka tertawa.

"Hwaa hyung-ie kenapa tertawa~" Jimin seperti bersiap kembali untuk menangis, jadi sebelum itu terjadi Yoongi menarik kursinya lebih dekat pada Jimin.

Ia memeluk pinggang Jimin dan mencium pipi gembilnya. "Kau masih saja cengeng Jim. Kapan kau akan dewasa?" Yang dibalas dengan rengekan oleh Jimin.

Jin memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman lebar. Selama ini ia mengenal Yoongi yang pendiam dan dingin, ia berubah begitu saja ketika bersama Jimin.

Jin merasakan jemarinya dimainkan oleh Namjoon, ia menatap plester lukanya yang dielus Namjoon. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Bisiknya pelan.

Jin hanya mengangguk, ia hanya salah sangka mendengar Namjoon sering menceritakan Jimin. Ia seharusnya tidak menilai Jimin sebagai selingkuhan Namjoon. Namjoon-nya tidak mungkin begitu.

Ia memperhatikan Jimin sekali lagi, lalu menatap mochi yang ada dimeja makan. Ia tersenyum geli ketika mengingat Namjoon menyamakan Jimin dengan mochi.

Tetapi memang benar. Dia bulat, lucu, kecil, dan manis seperti mochi. Ingatkan Jin jika ia tidak bisa mengadopsi Jimin sebagai anaknya.

.

.

.

Part 5 : End.

.

.

.

[1] ambyar daku

[2] ini mengecewakan kah?

[3] chapter depan uri Yoongi. whaaa Yoonmin!!

[4] belakangan ini ff Yoonmin susah dicari. Ada rekomendasi?

[5] see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 : Jimin in Yoongi's Eyes

**MOCHI JIMIN**

 **PARK JIMIN AND BTS MEMBERS**

 **HUMOR. ROMANCE.**

 **PART 6 : JIMIN IN YOONGI'S EYES**

 **FCKBYEOLOUS**

 **2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi bukan tipe kekasih yang over protective pada Jimin. Yoongi itu cemburuan, sangat. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah melihatkannya pada Jimin. Bocah itu bisa besar kepala.

Dan dari semua yang pernah Yoongi cemburui, saat ini lah yang paling parah. Semua orang kenalannya berusaha mencuri perhatian Jiminnya dikantin.

Pertama, Jungkook. Dia memeluk lengan kekasih imutnya dan mencoba untuk menyuapi Jimin dengan coklat-coklat yang disukai Jimin.

Kedua, Taehyung. Entah kenapa Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan kekasihnya itu memainkan rambut Jimin.

Ketiga, Namjoon. _For god shake_ , si tangan penghancur itu sedang menggelitiki dagu kekasihnya.

Dan Hoseok, ia menatap Jimin seperti akan melahap Jiminnya bulat-bulat.

Seokjin datang hampir bersamaan dengan Yoongi, juga menjadi orang terakhir yang langsung mencubiti pipi Jimin.

Yoongi menatap mereka tanpa kata. Jimin tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena kekasihnya itu duduk membelakanginya. Dan sepertinya Jimin tenang-tenang saja diganggu oleh mereka.

Yoongi menghela nafas, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kantin. Selera makannya hilang entah kemana. Ia sepertinya akan merokok sendirian di rooftop.

"Yoongi hyung!"

Oh, atau bukan sendirian?

Yoongi sengaja menghiraukan panggilan Jimin. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali pada Jimin.

Biar Yoongi beritahu sesuatu. Jika Jimin melihatnya, anak itu pasti akan mengekor kemanapun Yoongi pergi. Jadi Yoongi tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu buntelan mochi itu untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Ia sampai di rooftop. Jarinya memutar-mutar rokok sebelum menjepitnya dibibir dan menyalakan rokoknya. Yoongi duduk dipembatas sambil memperhatikan pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh kekasihnya.

Yoongi menyeringai.

"Yoongi hyung kenapa mengabaikan Jimin?" Mochi lucu itu berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak.

Yoongi ingin memakannya, sungguh.

Jimin merenggut ketika menyadari Yoongi sedang menghisap sebatang rokok. "Yoongi hyung kenapa merokok?"

"Kemarilah."

Jimin menurut, ia mendekati Yoongi walaupun ia benci dengan bau rokok. Ia ikut duduk dipembatas lalu memeluk lengan Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung sedang banyak fikiran?"

Yoongi tak menjawab, ia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya tanpa mengenai Jimin.

Surai jimin bergerak-gerak pelan ketika Yoongi merasakan Jimin menggigit lengannya main-main. Serius, Yoongi gemas.

Ia hanya mencium rambut Jimin dan terkekeh pelan. Sadar betul Jimin tak menyukai rokok, ia membuang benda itu dan menginjaknya santai.

Tangannya beralih memeluk pinggang Jimin, membuat si manis menoleh pada Yoongi. "Hyung?"

"Hm?"

Jimin merenggut manis. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Yoongi. "Kenapa hyung tidak ikut makan dikantin sama Jimin?"

Yoongi mengabaikannya. Ia lebih tertarik menghirup aroma rambut kekasihnya dalam-dalam. Bahkan Jimin lebih adiktif dari rokoknya.

"Hyunggg~" Jimin akhirnya merengek karna Yoongi terus-terusan mengabaikannya.

Yoongi tak tahan juga. Jadi ia terkekeh pelan sebelum memisahkan Jimin dari pelukannya. "Baiklah, kenapa?"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibir. "Kenapa merokok? Kenapa tidak ikut makan dikantin? Kenapa mengabaikan Jimin?"

"Ada lagi?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi, ia menggeleng dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "A-apa Jiminie melakukan kesalahan?"

Yoongi hanya diam melihat kekasihnya menangis. Pipi tembamnya menjadi merah, matanya berkaca-kaca menggemaskan. Bibirnya juga mengerucut lucu.

God damn. Yoongi jatuh cinta tiap detik pada kekasihnya.

Yoongi masih bungkam ketika ia memilih untuk memberikan kecupan ringan diseluruh wajah Jimin. Buntelan mochi itu hanya menutup matanya sambil menahan isakan.

Ketika kecupan Yoongi berhenti, Jimin membuka matanya kembali. Tatapan Yoongi mengarah ke bibir Jimin dengan penuh minat.

Mata Jimin kembali terpejam ketika Yoongi mulai mencium kekasih manisnya itu. Bibirnya memagut lembut bibir Jimin, menyesap dan mengecupnya. Ketika merasakan bibir Jimin yang manis, Min Yoongi mulai tamak dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuat Jimin semakin sulit bernafas.

Yoongi memperdalam ciumannya ketika ia merasakan remasan tangan Jimin dibagian depan kemejanya. Satu pukulan lemah dari Jimin membuat Yoongi memisahkan bibir mereka tanpa repot-repot menjauhkan kepala.

Hening sesaat, hanya deru nafas Jimin yang terdengar memburu sebelum Yoongi mengaku.

"Jiminie, aku cemburu."

" _Ung_?" Jimin total blank ketika mendengar pengakuan Yoongi.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, ia sangat menikmati wajah bersemu Jimin dari dekat. Jiminnya sangat manis, tak heran jika banyak orang yang menyukainya.

"Dari awal aku tahu resiko jika aku menjadi kekasihmu. Semua orang menyukaimu. Tapi kau milikku." suara rendah Yoongi mengudara pelan.

Jimin semakin meremas bagian depan kemeja Yoongi.

"Jiminie."

"Y-ya?"

"Tidak bisakah aku mengurungmu untuk diriku sendiri?"

Jimin terkekeh manis, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Yoongi. Memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

"Hei aku serius. Aku tidak ingin berbagi dengan mereka. Kau milikku."

Jimin tertawa lepas ketika mendengar penuturan Yoongi yang kekanakan. Baru kali ini Yoongi terang-terangan mengatakan jika ia cemburu.

"Jangan tertawa, aku serius."

Tawa Jimin semakin menjadi, membuat Yoongi menyadari jika hanya Jimin yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sangat kekanakan.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jimin dan mengecup rambut Jimin yang masih bergerak-gerak karena tertawa.

Ya, hanya Jimin yang bisa membuat Yoongi menjadi begitu kekanakan.

.

 **[1] hai, maaf lama updatenya. udah berapa tahun? hehe maaf ya.**

 **[2] part yoongi ini aku udah bikin 10 story dan ga ada satupun yang selesai.**

 **[3] aku ga mau ekspektasi kalian di part yoonmin jadi mengecewakan, ga bisa akutuh hiks**

 **[4] oiya abis ini bakal ada story baru yang temanya age gap. jangan lupa buat follow biar tau kapan aku publishnya hehe.**

 **[5] ekspektasi kalian sama ff Yoonmin ini, mengecewakan kah?**


End file.
